Obscure Clartée
by AlMalefoy
Summary: Et si vous oubliez tout ce que vous savez et que vous replongiez dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter, nouveaux protagonistes, nouvelle histoire... Nouvelle guerre.
1. Prologue

Obscure Clartée.

Prologue :

« Et la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. C'était finit. _Il_ n'était plus. Elle s'était faite jolie ce jour ci. Plus jolie que jamais, ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon parfait, son maquillage simple et ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges attestées de son envie de _lui_ plaire. Mais non. _Il_ n'était plus. Elle non plus. Le monde s'affairait autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que du brouillard. Un immense et épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de réagir ou de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs jours, plusieurs années.. Avant de se rendre compte que oui. C'était finit. Et que tous leurs projets aussi beaux et idylliques soit-il venaient de partir en fumés. Partir en fumés.. C'était le cas de le dire. D'un coup tout devient beaucoup plus réel. Mais les sons ne sortaient plus de sa gorge. Aucun de ses muscles ne voulaient réagir. Immobile elle se sentait prise au piège de son propre malheur. Et plus rien n'avait de sens. Et plus rien n'avait d'importance. »


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I.

Les yeux verts clairs de la serdaigle contrastaient particulièrement avec la couleur dominante bleue de sa salle commune. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient parfaitement sur ses épaules et se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche. Avec grâce elle monta dans son dortoir et posa ses livres sur la malle posée devant son lit. Elle prit sa brosse entre ses mains, et, se positionnant devant le miroir elle commença à se coiffer. Ses mains allant et passant dans ses cheveux emmêlés, de temps en temps ils restaient bloqués par un nœud, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer, cela lui arrachait souvent un soupir de lassitude que tout le monde lui connaissait bien. Oui, les journées de la jeune Victoire, surtout en ce moment, n'étaient pas des plus banales et des plus calmes. Enchainant Quidditch, études et.. Et lui. Tout n'était pas des plus simples. Sa cinquième année était certainement une des plus dure de sa scolarité de par la pression qu'elle avait sur ses épaules. Mais elle luttait. Décevoir ses proches était inconcevable. Le sang de vélane coulant dans ses veines lui donnait également une volonté hors du commun. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher prise ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença ses devoirs. Divination, potion, astronomie, défense contre les forces du mal... tout y passait. Trois heure après, épuisée, le visage tendue, le poignet droit qui tenait son stylo douloureux et la gorge assez sèche, elle se leva et alla se glisser sous la douche. Le contact de l'eau brulante sur son corps avait un effet anesthésiant contre toutes les courbatures et autres douleurs qui apparaissaient le matin lorsqu'elle se levait, et qui perduraient toute la journée. Elle se laissa aller, respirant calmement, la petite musique qui avait bercé son enfance s'insinua dans ses pensées. Alors elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Les images passaient dans sa tête. Lui.. Il revenait toujours pour hanter ses journées et ses nuits. Lui... Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Non. Elle devait être forte. Elle prit une goute de shampoing dans sa paume et commença a se laver les cheveux, une odeur de vanille embauma la pièce, la musique résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Les yeux fermés un petit gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle choisit ce moment pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs, et c'est avec une pointe de mélancolie dans le cœur, qu'elle finit par admettre que ce temps était révolu, et que jamais elle ne redeviendrait la petite fille qu'elle était. Et que jamais ce cauchemar ne s'arrêterait. Une fois rincée, propre, elle sortit, portant seulement sa serviette autour de son corps, ses cheveux lâchés et emmêlés qu'elle essayait vainement de sécher avec une vulgaire petite serviette. Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de nouveau sous vêtement et se stoppa net en voyant la personne qui se tenait dans sa chambre. Elle soupira pour la énième fois depuis sa sortie de cours, et s'approcha *

« Je peux savoir ce tu fais là? »

Une douce voix lui répondit. « Fais pas ta rabat-joie miss Serdaigle ! »

Victoire esquissa un petit sourire en allant embrasser son front. Sa petite sœur, Dominique, était certainement la seule personne qui lui manquait pour que sa soirée soit la meilleure possible, elle avait bien besoin de ça. De décompresser. Et rien de mieux qu'une petite serpy pour cela. Elle s'assit sur son lit et la regarda, passant une main sur la joue légèrement et naturellement rosée de la très jeune fille.

« Comment tu as fait pour rentrer Dom' ..? Depuis quand une _serpentard_ à t'elle accès à ma salle commune ET a mon dortoir? Comment tu as fais pour monter sans que personne ne te vois? Et si quelqu'un t'as vu, quelle à été ton excuse? »

Sa petite sœur rit doucement et lui expliqua que de toute façon, elle n'était pas à serpentard pour rien, et que ses secrets, elle les gardait pour elle. Victoire n'en fut pas rassurée, mais après tout, même en seconde année, sa sœur était très dégourdit, alors elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle faisait toutes les deux leur entrée dans la grande salle, leur cape virevoltant derrière elles. L'ainée embrassa le front de sa soeur - qui grimaça légèrement en voyant les légers rictus de ses amis verts et argent - et alla s'assoir à sa table. A sa place habituelle.. En face de lui. Elle lui adressa un micro sourire et commença rapidement à se servir et à manger. Le silence, voilà ce qui la frappa en premier. Elle releva le regard de son assiette et regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était lourde, certain avaient le nez dans leurs assiettes sans rien manger, d'autre se rongeaient les ongles avec avidité, elle frémit. Seulement quelques regards trahissaient la pensée des gens : ils avaient peur. Elle suivit le regard d'un petit garçon assit près d'elle, il fixait le directeur. Ce dernier de nature toujours très calme avait un air crispé et tendu sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se leva et déglutit, Victoire su qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose. Pourquoi était-elle _toujours _la dernière au courant? Le directeur prit place au milieu de l'estrade et alors Victoire comprit. Une fois le discours finit, elle regarda un instant le 7ème année devant elle, son regard captura le sien, et elle voyait très bien que lui non plus, n'était pas rassuré, et pourtant il avait cette assurance déconcertante qui la faisait frémir. Elle poussa son assiette. Elle n'avait plus du tout faim. Elle lui demanda, d'une voix étranglée par l'appréhension de venir avec elle, alors il la suivit, et tout d'eux déambulèrent dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent peu après dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde, le regarda un instant, se recoiffa d'une main, essayant de maitriser sa peur, et brisa le lourd silence qui reignait.

« Je crois qu'il est temps... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, après tout, il savait qu'elle avait raison même si il ne l'acceptait pas, et qu'il ne l'accepterai sans doute jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en guise d'adieu, baiser que le jeune homme approfondit en passant ses mains dans la nuque de Victoire. Mais après avoir refoulé un frisson du à l'air ambiant et au contact du garçon sur elle, elle le repoussa. Non, ce n'était pas le moment, plus le moment. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla. Le laissant là, avec ses questions et ses doutes, avec sa détermination. Non, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça se promit le jeune homme. Jamais elle ne lui échapperait.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Victoire était allongée sur son lit, dessus ses draps, toujours habillée. Elle sentait le matelas moelleux dessous elle, et cela l'apaisait quelque peu... Ses mains posées sur son ventre, elle se demandait comment est-ce-que cela avait-il pu arriver.. et comment elle avait pu enfin mettre un terme à leur histoire. Il était vrai que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Que tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis quelques mois était beaucoup trop pour elle. Cette jeune fille subissait, à juste 15 ans la pression de ses parents, de ses amis, et même de son " copain ". S'en était trop. Surtout avec ce que le proviseur venait de leur raconter. Elle déglutit, passant ses mains sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Elle était atrocement pâle et lorsqu'elle se leva et couru jusqu'au toilette pour vider son estomac, elle comprit que tout cela la bouleversait plus que nécessaire. même si rien n'était confirmé.. Il avait juste évoqué la « Possibilité » que « Un de ces jours » il se pourrait que « certaines personnes » débarquent dans le château « Sans y être invités. » L'histoire se répétait. _**Encore.**_


End file.
